1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a need for new and useful improvements in animal feeders, and more particularly, to an animal feeder that will dispense clean disposable inserts as the soiled inserts are disposed of after animal's feeding or watering. The disposable inserts are adapted to fit into the permanent unit and can be used for dry and wet food or liquid beverages.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Heretofore the types of pet dishes used or patented with disposable inserts have not been designed to automatically dispense disposable inserts and have not included a spring loaded base, which allows disposable inserts to pot up to top of base. The apparatus includes a hinged ring like lid at top, which will hold the stored inserts in place, keeping all other inserts clean, until top insert is discarded. This apparatus also includes a permanent bowl, which can be used should the disposable inserts be unavailable. The disposable insert is molded of a light paper weight wax coated material in which one or two tabs are part of the mold at the top of each insert for easy removal of top insert from apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,807 discloses a disposable bowl dispenser that stores and dispenses disposable bowls from a dish shaped base with retailing arms and support members. This skeleton-like frame may be lightweight, resulting in less than optimum stability. Because of its' open sides, which exposes the stack of disposable bowls, there is probability of bowls becoming soiled. To provide for greater stability, optimal cleanliness of disposable inserts, an outer shell surrounding the disposable inserts and a hinged ring like lid rimming the top of apparatus would be desirable. An outer shell would also provide the apparatus with aesthetic value and resemble a pet dish. It is also desirable to have a permanent feeding bowl in apparatus, should the disposable inserts become unavailable at feeding time. It is preferred to use a spring in place of the retailing arms for simplicity of manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,241 discloses a dish-shaped base unit which has a first dish lock portion in the form of an annular groove on an inside surface of the dish-shaped base unit and includes a dish member received in the dish-shaped base unit. The dish member includes a second dish lock portion in the form of an annular tongue on the outside surface of the dish member which can attach to the first dish lock portion annular groove.
Although the base is solid, it is designed for storing multiple disposable inserts. It does not include a permanent bowl that can be used when disposable inserts aren't available. Its design of internal wall bulges allows for food and debris to enter unit between disposable inserts and apparatus, which allows disposable inserts to become soiled prior to use. A spring loaded base will allow disposable units to rise to top of apparatus allowing pet to easily access food and drink and hinged ring like lid fits tightly to top of apparatus, keeping all disposable inserts clean until used for feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,678 discloses a disposable one-piece pet feeding dish having a thin walled outwardly sloping skirt. The dish displays an adhesive strip on bottom of unit to hold unit to the floor. Although stability to floor is important, adhesive to the floor may be damaging and more permanent than required. It is preferred to have a fairly heavy weight to the apparatus and rubberized disc at bottom to prevent slippage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,353 discloses a disposable pet dish for feeding and watering pets, which is made of very thin disposable material with a turned lip at top of bowl. It also provides a skeletal frame support. It is designed to hold one disposable bowl at a time and is not designed to dispense multiple disposable bowls. Although the design of the disposable bowl is a molded one-piece unit, it has a turned lip to accommodate the support frame in which it snaps on. It is preferred to mold the thin disposable material in a bowl shape to fit into the solid casing of the designed apparatus and to include in the mold one to two tabs at the top rim for easy removal of discarded inserts from apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,845 discloses a pet dish that uses raised portions on holder and two depressions on liner to lock into place. This pet dish is designed to house up to two liners and is not a pet dish dispenser. It is preferred to have an automatic dispensing of disposable inserts of up to twenty and a permanent bowl when disposable inserts are not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,995 discloses an apparatus used for storing stacked articles. It is not designed to be a pet feeder. The design is skeletal and vertically elongated and does not contain a permanent feeder bowl, when disposable inserts are unavailable. It is preferred to have a unit that will be stable to the floor and not be tipped over by the animal when feeding or drinking from apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,374 discloses a disposable liner made of a paper type material such a wax coated paper. It contains an upper ridge to set on top rim of a pet dish. This dish is not designed to dispense multiple disposable inserts. It is preferred to use a hinged ring to rim the top of the apparatus and disposable inserts without a rim to be able to stack more units in the apparatus. One or two tabs molded to top edge of the disposable bowl will allow for easy removal of discarded inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,168 discloses similar design to U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,374, in which this is a disposable liner with upper ridge to accommodate resting on top of pet dish. The dish includes two removable spring-type clips, which clamp the liner to the rim of the bowl. It is preferred to use a hinged ring to rim the top of apparatus, holding disposable inserts in place and covering the outer top rim of the apparatus.